


New Faces, New Places

by MsFaust



Series: Friendly Neighborhood Digidestined [4]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Comics Characters, Comics references, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-original Digimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: The second New York team sets out on an adventure, journeying to the Digital World for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

“Man, Kunemon is so lucky to have Spider-Man for a partner.” Shamanmon made a jealous face. “We had to take a bus to get here. It was _not_ fun.”  
  
“Bet it wasn’t easy either, sneaking a mini ogre onto a bus,” commented Toximon, a vaguely humanoid mass of black liquid.  
  
“Well, how’d you go unnoticed?” retorted Kiramon. She looked like a ball of fur with catlike eyes and glowed softly with white light.  
  
“Like this,” Flash replied. He held out an arm, and Toximon flowed onto it, shifting in shape until he resembled a black hoodie. “Cool, huh?”  
  
“Is there any sign of Peter yet?” asked Betty.  
  
“MJ just got a text saying he’s on his way,” reported Lunamon. “But Pepper wants to see him about something, so he’ll be a little late.”  
  
“Think it’s about Jameson?” Phil wondered. “Nobody really believes him, especially after it got out that Mysterio was a fraud, but...”  
  
“I’m sure he’ll tell us when he gets here,” Michael reassured him. “By the way, how exactly did you guys meet your partners?”  
  
“Ran into Toximon while I was at this fancy restaurant with my parents,” said Flash. “He was looking for food in a dumpster outside, and I got this weird feeling about him, so I got him to come home with me.”  
  
“Kiramon came out of my computer right after I finished a big homework assignment,” Betty said. “But she was in her In-Training form at the time.”  
  
“So was Lunamon,” MJ added, not looking up from her phone. “Found her sleeping under a tree while I was out doing...research.”  
  
Ned realized that MJ wasn’t about to elaborate. “I met Shamanmon on my way home after getting a new Lego Death Star. Thought he was a kid playing dress up because of the trench coat, but...”  
  
At that moment, there was a tap at the window. Michael opened it, and Spider-Man entered, Kunemon on his back.  
  
“What’s going on? Everything OK?”  
  
Pausing to remove his mask, Peter gave them all a look.  
  
“It’s Morgan. She and Clint’s kids were on the computer when it started glowing.”  
  
“Let me guess—they disappeared.”  
  
“Yeah, straight into the computer.”  
  
“I think we can all guess what that means,” said Michael, getting to his feet. “Grab your Digivices. We’re heading to the Digital World.”  
  
(Friendly Neighborhood Digidestined)  
  
“Did anyone get the license number of that computer?”  
  
“Is there someone on top of me?”  
  
“Where am I? And who are you?”  
  
Pulling herself out from underneath the others, Morgan got to her feet. As she did so, she noticed that her hands were now covered by fingerless red gloves. The rest of her attire had changed too, her previous outfit replaced by a loose yellow shirt with a white symbol resembling a triangular sun, a red jacket, yellow pants, and red boots.  
  
”I don’t think I was wearing this before.”  
  
”Oh, cool!” Cooper was admiring his own outfit: a blue sleeveless top, red pants, blue sneakers, a red headband, and blue wristbands. Lila and Nate’s clothes had changed too—Lila now had on a light purple short-sleeved top, a dark purple skort, black knee socks, purple shoes, and a black yugake on her right hand, and Nate wore a T-shirt, shorts, and sneakers, all in black with gray accents.  
  
”Hey, what’s this?”  
  
Morgan and the Barton siblings turned to where the other three children were sitting up. Two were girls—one had short blonde hair and was decked out in a light grey minidress and blue stockings with grey shoes and gloves, while the other was a brunette with glasses in a yellow and red ensemble similar to Nate’s—and the third a brunette boy wearing a blue and yellow outfit consisting of a long-sleeved shirt, pants, and white sneakers. One of the girls held up a yellow and red device.  
  
”Do you know what this is? I didn’t have it before.”  
  
”No idea,” admitted the unfamiliar boy. “But it looks like I’ve got one too.”  
  
He held up a similar device, this one in white and ice blue. A quick check revealed each of the other kids had one too: Morgan in red and pink, Cooper in bright purple and blue, Lila in light purple and white, Nate in dark purple and red, and the blonde girl in silvery grey and dark blue.  
  
”Wait...” Nate looked at his siblings. “Remember how Dad told us about that mission in Japan? You know, the one with the monsters from a computer world?”  
  
”Oh yeah,” Lila recalled. “But if this is their world, why are we here?”  
  
”It’s them!”  
  
The seven children spun around to see a pair of what looked like small animated suits of armor, one in white and gold, the other black and gold, running excitedly towards them. Close behind them were a black and red-furred humanoid fox with white gloves, a scarlet-furred lion cub with a gold ring around its neck and a golden tuft on its head, a silver-grey cat-fox-rabbit mix with blue paws and a blue ring-shaped mark on its forehead, a white bipedal dinosaur, and an orange-furred feline creature with a flame at the tip of its tail.  
  
”Hey!” yelped Cooper as the white armor hugged him tightly.  
  
”Sorry,” he—the voice was definitely male—apologized. “But we’ve been waiting for so long!”  
  
”PawnChessmon’s not kidding,” said the dinosaur. “My name’s SnowAgumon. It’s great to finally meet you, Bobby.”  
  
”Wait, how do you know my name?” the boy in blue and yellow, apparently named Bobby, asked in confusion.  
  
”He’s your Digimon partner,” explained the flame-tailed cat, before turning to the girl in glasses. “And I’m yours, Angie. You can call me Coronamon.”  
  
Each of the other Digimon introduced themselves to their partners: Cooper and Lila were paired with the two PawnChessmon—Cooper white and Lila black—Nate with BlackRenamon (the black fox), Luna (the blond girl) with Rushmon (the silver creature), and Morgan with RedLeormon (the red lion cub). Once introductions were out of the way, the Digimon started giving their partners a basic exposition. Yet Morgan was only half-listening, as for some reason, she felt that RedLeormon seemed more relieved to see her than the other Digimon...


	2. Chapter 2

Peter hadn’t been in the Digital World long, but he could see why the older Digidestined considered it a second home. It helped that the forest that he and his companions had arrived in had plenty of tall trees, so that they could get a good view. True, there were dangers out there, but that only added to the appeal. A world of adventure awaited them, there was no doubt about that.  
  
First things first, however.  
  
“Let’s see here.” Holding up his Digivice, Michael gestured to the screen, which displayed numerous dots. “The white dot represents the Digivice, the green ones are friendly, yellow neutral, and red hostile.”  
  
“It looks like there are a few friendlies off to the east,” remarked Phil. “Could be Morgan and the Barton kids, but if is them, they’re not alone.”  
  
“Only one way to find out,” said Peter. “Anybody need a lift?”  
  
(Friendly Neighborhood Digidestined)  
  
“This is AWESOME!” whooped Michael. “It might not be flying, but being scared of heights is the only reason I can think of not to love this!”  
  
“No kidding!” agreed Ned, riding on the back of Airdramon alongside Tatum, Shamanmon, and the rest of Peter’s team. Steve, Lou, Phil, Maria, and Mimi were riding on Frigimon, Tortomon, and Flarerizamon, while Betamon, Lopmon, and Palmon were perched on Dokugumon’s back.  
  
“I am so jealous,” moaned Flash. “And I am so sorry for all those times I made fun of you...”  
  
“There!” shouted MJ, interrupting Flash’s umpteenth apology. “Looks like there’s some kind of fight going on.”  
  
Sure enough, as the group touched down, they saw Morgan, the Barton siblings, and their new friends under attack from a horde of Stegomon, Champion Digimon that resembled stegosauruses with sharp blades on their backs. Each of the dinosaur Digimon had eyes that were glowing red, which judging from the image displayed on Peter‘s Digivice, was not normal for them. Luckily, the younger children’s partners were there to protect them.  
  
”Are you guys OK?”  
  
”We’re not hurt,” Cooper shouted back. “But we could use a little help!”  
  
”You got it!” Pausing to let her passengers hop off, Dokugumon entered the fray, her Poison Cobweb attack binding several Stegomon and leaving them easy targets.  
  
”Let’s help ‘em out!” Flash held out his Digivice.  
  
”All right!” Ned, MJ, and Betty did the same.  
  
”Toximon Digivolve to...Oozemon!”  
  
”Shamanmon Digivolve to...Soulmon!”  
  
”Lunamon Digivolve to...Lekismon!”  
  
”Kiramon Digivolve to...Kagayakumon!”  
  
The four Rookies were swiftly replaced by a larger version of Toximon with white eye spots and hornlike protrusions on its head, a ghost wearing a witch’s hat, a masked humanoid rabbit, and a phosphorescent mix of a cat and a fox. As their partners went to check on the kids, they also joined the fight.  
  
”Dark Slime Punch!” Oozemon extended his arm to deliver a haymaker to a Stegomon, causing it to stumble back.  
  
”Necro Magic!” Soulmon’s attack hit the Stegomon, knocking it out.  
  
”Gleaming Fire!”  
  
”Moon Night Bomb!”  
  
The remaining unbound Stegomon were quickly KO’d by the combined attacks of Lekismon and Kagayakumon. At the same time, however, they heard a loud mechanical-sounding laugh, and a ball-shaped cybernetic Digimon—which Ned’s Digivice identified as MetalMamemon—swooped into view.  
  
”Not bad for newbies,” it chortled. “But the boss will still have his prize, even if I have to take it myself!”  
  
Darting down, he grabbed Morgan and attempted to fly off with her, only to collide with a tree and drop her onto a branch. Unfortunately, one of the webbed-up Stegomon broke free and ran at the tree. It struck dead on, shaking the tree and making Morgan lose her grip.  
  
”MORGAN!”  
  
As the young Stark scion fell, RedLeormon ran forward, hoping he could at least cushion her fall. However, her Digivice lit up, sending a surge of power through him.  
  
“RedLeormon Digivolve to...RedLeomon!”  
  
In a brilliant flash, the red lion cub had transformed into a bipedal red-furred lion with a black mane, black pants, and a pair of brass knuckles. With a mighty leap, he sprang up to catch her, setting her on his back as he landed.  
  
”Try and hurt my partner, will you?” he growled. “Not if I have anything to say about it.”  
  
He held out a forepaw, and the brass knuckle on it morphed into an arm cannon. “Carmine Cannon!”  
  
MetalMamemon cried out as a blast of red energy struck him, sending him flying off into the distance.  
  
“Wimp,” snorted Oozemon.  
  
(Friendly Neighborhood Digidestined)  
  
As as soon as the Stegomon came to, now free from the mind control chips MetalMamemon had placed on them, they thanked the Digidestined before setting off.  
  
”I hope they’ll be OK,” Shamanmon said as he watched them go.  
  
”Personally, I’m more worried about where the chips came from,” said Kunemon.  
  
”We’ll have to figure that out later,” Peter said. “Now let’s—huh?”  
  
A beeping noise was coming from his Digivice, and those of the other Digidestined. The device’s map showed a red dot east of their location, emitting a signal.  
  
“It looks like they’re picking up something that way.”  
  
“A distress signal?”  
  
“I’m not too sure,” Betty said nervously. “Red means bad Digimon, right?”  
  
“Not necessarily,” said Mimi. “They could be under the influence of a control device like the Stegomon were.”  
  
“But they could be threatening innocent Digimon,” added Peter. “Let’s go check it out, just to be sure.”  
  
”Wait for us!”


	3. Chapter 3

“You OK, Peter?”  
  
Peter nodded, removing one glove and sticking his finger in his mouth. “Just jabbed myself by accident, that’s all.”  
  
“This place feels familiar,” Mimi mused, looking from side to side. “Almost like...no, it couldn’t be...”  
  
“What couldn’t be?”  
  
Before Mimi could answer, the sounds of fighting came from down the hallway. Gesturing for Kunemon to follow him, Peter rounded the corner, only to stop as he caught sight of a blue and white bird Digimon locked in combat against several robots that looked to be for security purposes.  
  
“Need a hand?”  
  
The bird glanced over as he hopped onto one of the robots, covering its eyes with his wings. “It definitely couldn’t hurt.”  
  
Peter and Kunemon fired off webs, pinning some of the robots to the floor. As the bird got to work on them, the webslinger and his partner tackled the remaining ones. By the time the others caught up, they were little more than scrap metal and parts.  
  
“So, ah, who are you?”  
  
“I’m Harriermon,” replied the bird, brushing the feathers on his left wing down. “At least, that’s the name that came to me when I woke up. Not sure exactly how I got here...”  
  
Something told Peter that Harriermon wasn’t telling them everything, but he decided it wasn’t something to worry about at that moment.  
  
(Friendly Neighborhood Digidestined)  
  
Making their way through the halls of the military base/laboratory-esque building, the group kept their eyes peeled for any hostile Digimon or security bots. Harriermon had told them how upon awakening, he’d sensed there was something important within the base, something that he felt an intense need to find.  
  
”There’s this weird feeling I have about him,” Steve said almost inaudibly. “Not a bad feeling—more like familiarity.”  
  
”Familiar how?” asked Penguinmon.  
  
Before Steve could answer, Harriermon stopped in front of a door marked with a picture of two binary code strands twisting around each other akin to a DNA double helix.  
  
”This is it. I can feel it.”  
  
”Could be a trap,” Palmon warned. “Poison Ivy!”  
  
The flower Digimon used her vines to open the door, retracting them once they saw it was safe. As they entered the room, they caught sight of several large tanks, much like the kind in sci-if movies. Most of them were empty, but in one of them, they could see a nude brown-haired girl, roughly ten or eleven, curled up in the fetal position with her eyes closed.  
  
“Is that...Sora?”  
  
“She looks like she did during our...first...adventure...” Mimi’s eyes went wide. “Do you remember when Datamon tried to clone her so he could have a partner?”  
  
“Yeah,” Palmon nodded. “Guess the clone wasn’t destroyed after all.”  
  
“She’s not the only one,” Steve chimed in. He pointed to another tank, where a young man with curly brown hair floated, also nude and also slumbering in the fetal position.  
  
“But how—?” Peter’s eyes went wide. “I did prick my finger earlier. Must have left a bit of blood.”  
  
“Strange,” Harriermon murmured, approaching the tank with Sora’s clone. “Why do I feel drawn to you?”  
  
ERT! ERT! ERT!  
  
“Oh crap, we’ve got incoming!”  
  
Sure enough, more of the security bots came charging in through the still-open door. Kunemon, Palmon, and Penguinmon went on the attack, while Harriermon looked over at the humans.  
  
”Get those two out of the tanks,” he instructed them. “And, ah, find something they can use to cover up.”  
  
Mimi, Steve, and Peter all nodded before the former two started searching. Since Peter didn’t know how to operate the control panel due to the buttons and dials being labeled in DigiCode, he elected to simply open the tanks the old-fashioned way. As the life support fluid spilled out onto the floor, Palmon yanked Penguinmon up onto a nearby operating table, Harriermon and Kunemon joining them a moment later. The bots, however, slid around out of control, their wheels faring poorly against the slickness of the wet floor.  
  
”Come on, let’s get out of here!” Peter called, hoisting his still-unconscious clone onto his back and securing him with webbing.  
  
Having found some towels, Steve tossed one over to the webslinger and another to Mimi, who wrapped it around Sora’s clone. Then he held out his Digivice, and Penguinmon hopped off the table.  
  
“Penguinmon Digivolve to...Frigimon!”  
  
As soon as the bearlike snowman had landed on the floor, he lifted Steve up and set him on his shoulder. He did the same with Mimi and Palmon before gently scooping up the clone Sora and Harriermon. Peter grabbed Kunemon, and the group hightailed it out of the base and back to where the others were waiting.  
  
“This is going to be quite the story to tell Aunt May.”


End file.
